Marking of Flame
by AlumLniaa
Summary: The master taught the apprentice,the apprenitice learned from his child,his child carries the marks of what was taught.
1. Chapter 1

**I really can't seem to finish anything lately, seriously I have like three one-shots that I've started and just can't go anywhere with them, that's not even including the other ones. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**

**Anyway,**** enough with my procrastination rant ****I've had this handwritten for awhile but I was busy with other stuff so I didn't have time to type it out. So it's my first Royai FanFic**** and I feel like I'm betraying my RoyEd obsession. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

_ Why, why when we soldiers are supposed to be protecting the people, why are we killing them instead?_

_ Why when alchemy is supposed to be used for the masses, why is it being used to wipe them out…_

_ Why Major Mustang?_

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Her eyes snapped open as she reached for her gun.

"Whoa, calm down Lieutenant." Said Edward Elric as he dropped the files he was holding and backed away defensively. "I just need to turn in this year's assessment"

"Sorry Edward, just a bad habit." She said re-holstering her gun and picking up the file Edward had dropped. "I can turn in your assessment if you want me to."

"Oh, thanks lieutenant" He hesitated for a second before asking "are you sure your all right lieutenant, it's not like you to fall asleep in the middle of the day."

What was she supposed to tell the already troubled child, that she hadn't slept in days that a demon was "_always watching from the shadows?"_

_ "_I'm fine Edward, working for the President has just been more work than I imagined." She lied.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." He turned to leave, as he started towards the door his metal arm jerked, catching on the shoulder of her blue military uniform, it jerked again this time ripping the fabric to the silver trimmed hem.

"Shit, sorry lieutenant, I can fix that." The boy clapped his hand.

"It's fine Edward." She yelled trying to hold the fabric together, but it was too late, the tattoo had been seen.

It was still beautiful, even when obscured by scars; the important parts of the circle had been destroyed, leaving only useless designs to mar her skin, not even a child prodigy could decipher the markings.

Said child prodigy stared at the markings for a full thirty seconds before he began to alchemically process it. "This is amazing; the salamander represents the source of heat on earth while the sun represents the source of life giving heat off earth or could be seen as…"

"Edward, STOP!" She yelled.

He stood still for a second, before he put his hands together again and fixed the torn military jacket. "Sorry Lieutenant, but I've researched every form of elemental alchemy and not once have I found anything on fire."

"Nothing was ever written on paper, much less put in a book."

"Lieutenant, why did you have it destroyed, it could help if…"

"Edward, there were two men who gained the power of flame alchemy, one died alone, the other lives in guilt over the misery it brought to countless people."

"Lieutenant" Edward hesitated " who was the other man, the one besides the Colonel."

"He was the man who created flame alchemy, he was the man who the Colonel called teacher, he was the man I called father."

* * *

"Father, I'm home." Called a young Riza as she entered the sitting room of the old house she spent her summers in. She had just returned from a year at the Eastern Girls academy, where she spent roughly ten months a year.

"Oh Riza, your home." It was more like a question than a statement. He got up from a chair, as did a young man behind him "I'd like you to meet Roy Mustang, my new apprentice."

"New, he's never taken an apprentice before." She thought while shaking hands with the young man. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mustang, so I take it you're an alchemist."

"No but your father was kind enough to take me on as a student. So since you're the child of a genius I'm right to assume your also practice alchemy."

"No" she threw a glance at her father, "I never seemed have the talent for it. Anyway I'm heading up to my room, call if you need me."

She went up the unstable stairs to her bedroom, since she didn't spend much time there the room was poorly decorated, a small bed a lamp and mirror. She sighed as she pulled the shirt of her school uniform; she looked behind her into the mirror and frowned. The black lines shown darkly against light skin.

She sighed again and pulled on a regular shirt then headed downstairs again. As she headed toward the kitchen she heard the rustle of papers, the apprentice was sitting at their small kitchen table surrounded by textbooks, in front of him was a piece of paper underneath a sheet of clear glass. He pressed his hand to the glass causing the circle underneath it to glow, the glass seemed to melt and them reform in the shape of a rose.

It stood for a moment, shining in the weak light from the open window, then the petals began to fall, crashing down on the table.

"Dammit, that's the third time." He yelled slamming his fist down on the broken glass.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Said Riza from the door frame.

"Ms. Riza, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there." He said while he tried to cover up the broken glass. "Your father told me to read the text and I tried to apply some of it and-"

"Is your hand all right?" she asked taking it from the table. "It's bleeding a little but there doesn't seem to be any glass stuck there, I'll bandage it just too safe."

"I'm fine ma'am, really" said Roy as she started getting bandages and rubbing alcohol out of a cabinet.

"Honestly I can't stand the sight of blood, so I'm doing this for myself." She said clearing away some of the textbooks and sweeping the paper and glass into a waste paper basket.

Neither said anything as Riza bandaged Roy's hand, and there was only a slight yelp as she applied the disinfectant. Finally Riza said "So how long have you been father's apprentice?"

"A little over two week, but honestly I haven't made much progress." He said gesturing to the broken glass in the wastepaper basket.

"Father doesn't usually take apprentices, he must see potential in you." She said as she finished wrapping the bandages.

"Heh, I think it was more like pity or something."

"He's not the type for pity, how did you find him anyway?"

"Well my mother died a little less than a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, anyway I was sent to live with my aunt and don't get me wrong, she's a great lady for taking me in and all, but I was an idiot and ran away a lot. So a couple weeks ago I'm running across a frozen lake that wasn't as solid as I thought it was. The ice broke and I think I'm dead, next thing I know the waters lukewarm and there's a man standing on the side of the lake holding a lighter in his hand."

Riza knew the lighter belonged to her father; it was the only collaboration of his research other than the markings on her back.

"so after that I'm asking him how he did that, and eventually I bothered him enough that he agreed to teach me."

"That's not pity, he acknowledges your need for knowledge." Said Riza

"What about you Riza, why don't you study alchemy?"

"I've already answered that" she said suddenly cold "I never had the talent for it"

In truth she had hated alchemy since she was five, since she had received her marking, since she had walked into that room with the circle drawn around a dying creature and her father coughing blood in the corner.

* * *

**So that's chapter one, Reviews will be appreciated**

**That last bit will make sense eventuall.**


	2. Angels Wings

**All right chapter two, thanks to anyone who reviewed or favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

** "**Hey Riza, look at this." Said Roy tugging on Riza's arm, pulling her away from unpacking her suitcase. It had been a year since Roy started his apprenticeship; Riza had spent the first three months with him before she left for another term at the Eastern Girls academy.

"Look" he said pointing at a block of wax on the table, he drew a circle around it in chalk, took a deep breath and pressed his hand to the paper. The wax seemed to turn to white molten gold then reform in the shape of an angel.

"Impressive." She said tapping the wings "Simple yet elegant, with a sturdy structure."

"It's not exactly like I wanted, I wanted to add some facial features." He said gesturing to the angels blank face.

"You still can't deny this is amazing work for such a short period of time."

"Yeah, your fathers a great teacher." He said, but in truth Master Hawkeye trained him very little, he usually demonstrated some alchemic action then game Roy a stack of books before leaving him alone for the rest of the day.

"Anyway this is supposed to be my test to see if I move on to the next step in my alchemy lessons."

He picked up the angel and started for the study, Riza followed.

Roy knocked on the door and said "Master, I've carried out your instructions."

"Oh yes, come in."

Roy put the angel on a small silver plate that was on the desk.

"Yes very good Roy, very precise details" he said tapping the wings as Riza had done "You've improved. Now I want to ask you, why do want to become an alchemist."

Roy smiled with pride and said "I want to become a state alchemist."

Riza grimaced from the doorway, that was the last thing her father wanted to hear.

Her father smiled then said "There was once a man who tried to reach the sun, to do so he made a pair of wings, when he approached the sun the wings burned and he crashed to earth." He took out his lighter, the circle on the side shown before the lighter ignited, the circle shown again and the beautiful angel was quickly turned to a puddle of wax. "In my opinion I think it's better to clip the wings beforehand. You passed your test, but if you want to continue studying alchemy under my teachings, you won't mention the state alchemists again.

* * *

**Why does Master Hawkeye hate the military?**


End file.
